wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglehouse
Wigglehouse is, as the name implies, where The Wiggles live. Password *Silly Pants (The Wiggles Movie) *Lolly Legs (Anthony Ate the Party Food) Design *Wigglehouse made its debut in Yummy Yummy (it never was called that until The Wiggles Movie). ''It consisted of a kitchen, a lounge room, a patio, and "Anthony's Workshop." There is no outer design. *The Wigglehouse returns in ''The Wiggles Movie, and appears to be pink with orange bricks, a piano porch, an attic (never seen) and Door, who requires anyone to do The Test to get in. This version of the house is one floor, with The Wiggles Sign, a chicken vane, a Wiggly Kitchen with Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree, Lounge/Living Room with bean bags, Jeff's Purple Armchair, a Wiggly TV, a spot for Murray's Red Starry Guitar, and The Wiggles' Bedrooms. *This house was altered for Let's Wiggle (TV Series). The house has the same features but has a Wiggly Garage (Seen in Toot Toot!) and the house is blue with orange bricks (Although in Muscleman Murray, it's pink). *The next house was changed for Wiggles World (TV Series), The Wiggles now live on Wiggle Street with yellow and orange bricks, instead of a Piano porch on the front, there is piano steps. Door is replaced by Flora Door. There are two floors, on one their bedrooms then downstairs is Wiggly Lounge, a Wiggly Kitchen, with a new table, a couch which replaces the bean bags, Jeff's Alarm Clock Chair doesn't have bells at the top of the chair, a Wiggly TV, and a giant rug with The Wiggles logo. *The next variations of Wigglehouse would look like the 2nd version, but everything is on one floor and the giant rug and Wiggly TV isn't there. And instead of going through Flora Door, The Wiggles use the side door in the kitchen. Most of the time Flora never talks, and is either with the animated house or the stage version of the house. *It's reverted back for Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) because of the arrival of Simon, Emma and Lachy. As of mid-2013, the walls for the Wiggly Living Room are now in blue. The outside is filmed at Dreamworld. *In 2014, the walls of the Wigglehouse are light blue instead of orange. Rooms and features The rooms within Wigglehouse have varied throughout the years, with additions and removals. Here are each of the rooms that were featured in each iteration. SimonSingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Simon's room LachyCan'tRhyme-Wigglehouse2.jpg|Lachy's room Emma'sBallet-Wigglehouse2.jpg|Emma's room The Wiggles Movie/TV Series 1/Taiwanese *Combined living room/kitchen *The Wiggles' bedrooms *Garage (exterior only) TV Series 2 *First floor **Entryway **Lounge room **Kitchen *Second floor **The Wiggles' bedrooms **Bathroom The Wiggles Show *Lounge room *Kitchen *The Wiggles' bedrooms Wiggle and Learn *Sunroom Ready, Steady, Wiggle!/Wiggle House *Lounge room *Kitchen *The Wiggles' bedrooms *Anthony’s room **Simon's room **Lachy's room **Emma's room Inconsistent sleeping situation Most depictions of Wigglehouse depict each Wiggle having their own bedroom. In the book Go To Sleep, Jeff!, The Wiggles are shown sleeping in the same room, albeit on separate beds. However, the book A Wiggly Mystery depicts the Wiggles on bunk beds. 51FzOJVdiML.jpg|Bunkbeds 462C7371-07A9-439E-A7F3-9549C0E2AEE2.jpeg|Same room with separate beds. TheWigglesSleeping.jpg|Separate beds in separate rooms Gallery (See here) Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) (mentioned in bonus clip) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) *Let's Wiggle (TV Series) (1998) *Toot Toot! (1998 garage only, 1999 background) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) *Wiggles World (TV Series) (1999) *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) *Yule Be Wiggling (2000) *Space Dancing! (2003) (CGI) *The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) (2005/2006) *Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA (2006) *Racing to the Rainbow (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert (2007) *Getting Strong! (2007) *Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) *Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) (2008) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010) *Let's Eat! (2010) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) (2013) *Furry Tales (2013) *Go Santa Go! (video) (2013) *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *Apples & Bananas (2014) *Wigglehouse (2014) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2) (2014) * Wiggle Town! (2016) * Nursery Rhymes (2016/2017) * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) (2017/2018) * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (video) (2019) Category:Wiggles World Locations Category:Wiggle Street Residents Category:Homes and Buildings Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Series 10 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020